Tomáš Jurčo
| birth_place = Košice, Czechoslovakia | team = Chicago Blackhawks | league = NHL | prospect_team = | prospect_league = AHL | former_teams = Detroit Red Wings | position = Right Wing | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 203 | shoots = Left | ntl_team = SVK | draft = 35th overall | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | draft_year = 2011 | career_start = 2009 | career_end = }} Tomáš Jurčo (born 28 December 1992) is a Slovak professional ice hockey right winger for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He began playing hockey in the HC Košice before moving to North America in 2009 to play for the Saint John Sea Dogs of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). He spent three seasons with Saint John, helping them win the Memorial Cup as major junior champions of Canada in 2011. Jurčo was drafted in the second round, 35th overall, by the Detroit Red Wings in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior At the 2009 CHL Import Draft, Jurčo was selected fourth overall by the Saint John Sea Dogs of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). He joined the team that year, and was nominated for the 2009–10 QMJHL Rookie of the Year award. His skill set involves a unique set of hands and good sense of vision on the ice, and he was compared to his favorite player and fellow countryman, Marián Hossa. Jurčo's videos demonstrating his skills are popular on YouTube amongst many hockey fans. Jurčo was a key contributor in the Sea Dogs' Memorial Cup championship title in 2011, where Saint John defeated the Mississauga St. Michael's Majors 3–1 in the Final. On 25 June 2011, the Detroit Red Wings drafted Jurčo in the second round, 35th overall, as the team's first pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Professional On 7 August 2012, Jurčo signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Red Wings. He was then assigned to the team's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Grand Rapids Griffins, for the 2012–13 season. He recorded 14 goals and 14 assists in 74 games in his first professional season. Jurčo was among the team's leading scorers during the 2013 Calder Cup playoffs, recording eight goals and six assists to help lead the Griffins to the Calder Cup championship over the Syracuse Crunch. Jurčo began the 2013–14 season with the Griffins before being called up to the Detroit Red Wings. At the time of his first call-up, Jurčo led the Griffins in goals (11), assists (16), points (27) and power play goals (5). On 15 December 2013, Jurčo made his NHL debut for the Red Wings in a game against the Tampa Bay Lightning. Two nights later, on 17 December, he scored his first career NHL goal against Jonas Hiller of the Anaheim Ducks. On 24 July 2015, Jurčo signed a two-year contract extension with the Red Wings. On 17 November 2015, Jurčo was assigned to the Grand Rapids Griffins on a conditioning assignment. Before being assigned to Grand Rapids, Jurčo appeared in four games for the Red Wings this season, recording one assist. On 20 November, Jurčo tied a franchise record with three power play goals, becoming just the third Griffin to accomplish the feat. Jurčo was named the CCM/AHL Player of the Week for the week ending 22 November. He posted a league-best seven points for the week, three goals and four assists, and helped lead the Griffins to three consecutive wins, tallying assists on all three game-winning goals. On 28 November, Jurčo was recalled by the Red Wings from his conditioning assignment. In five games for the Griffins, Jurčo recorded five goals and four assists, and helped lead the Griffins in winning all five games he appeared in. On 24 February 2017, Jurčo was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for a third-round pick in the 2017 draft. During his career with the Red Wings, he recorded 15 goals and 24 assists in 159 games. International play Jurčo represented Slovakia at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, scoring one point in six games. He again represented Slovakia at the 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, where he was the leading scorer on the team, recording one goal and seven assists in five games.2012 World Championship: Tomas Tatar, Slovakia hockeysfuture.com, 18 May 2012 Jurčo was selected to play for the senior Slovakia team at the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, where he finished the tournament with one goal in four games. Jurčo represented Slovakia at the 2015 IIHF World Championship, where he recorded one assist in five games. Jurčo represented Slovakia at the 2016 IIHF World Championship, where he recorded two goals and three assists in seven games. Personal life Jurčo is the younger brother of Petra Jurčová, a veteran of the Slovak women's ice hockey team. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * Tomáš Jurčo's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1992 Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:HC Košice players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Saint John Sea Dogs alumni Category:Slovak ice hockey players